the new hokage
by SongstressOfLove
Summary: naruto has been training with kakashi for three years after he defeated the akatsuki and brought sasuke back.naruto is on his way back to konoha with kakashi when he finds out from him that theres a new hokage.how will he act when he finds out who it is.
1. Chapter 1 The new Hokage

"i cant wait to get back to konoha" said naruto with a foxy grin. it had been 3 years since he had been in the leaf village. he had left to train with had learned all of kakashis jutsus also had mastered how to control the kyuubi and use his chakura.

"we should be back for the new hokages ceremony"kakashi said while rereading some of his old icha icha paradise books.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WE HAD A NEW HOKAGE!WHO IS HE?"yelled a furious naruto.

"its a girl"

"a GIRL? since when was a girl able to be stronger than ME. i mean-

at this point kakashi continued reading his book with his famous 'smiley eye look' as he read. then he turned to the stil arguing naruto and said"we soud be back the day before if we start running and if you would shut up and start running instead of just standing there like an idiot at his rate we wil be late."

"you have no right to say that sensei you were late everyday during our years as team 7"

"..."

**3 days later**

**hokage pov.**

wow. i cant believe it i never thought that this would happen to me i mean seriously the once shy, weak, stuttering girl that i used to be is now this. the hokage of the leaf. although yes my year of training with the hyuga monks did me good but... i never thought in a million years that id be this strong, fast, and beautiful and achieve the hokage level!

"hokage-sama"said a familer voice

"sakura-chan i already told you not to call me that."

"sorry hyuga-chan"sakura giggled

"haha. not that either!"

"sorry hinata-chan" she said with a smile

"ino and i are going to go to the mall wanna come with?"

"you know it!" i you haven't noticed Ive got rid of my stuttering also my father and the rest of my family are proud of me. my sister and i have a close bond. im strong and swift. im adored by the village .and apperently from what sakura says im the most beautiful girl in the village "maybe even the fire nation"i recalled her saying that to me when i got back from training.

i still cant believe nobody recognized me that day and kiba ask me out! ewww! i like him but only as a friend!  
"HINATA-CHAN"sakura said slamming her fists on my desk

" EEPPPPP!OUCH!what? who?whoz there"i said falling out of my chair and landing butt first on the floor and coming out of my thinking trans.

"lets go" she said sweetly as if i didn't just get knocked on the floor... i swear that girls fists could couse an earth quake!

"i think i broke my butt" i mumbled with tears in my eyes and began to catch up eith sakura-chan.

* * *

did you like it ... no well to bad my next chapter will be more interesting ecspecally hinatas new look i didnt include it in this chapter but she will look beautiful. i mean like i drew a picture of what she looks like and she looks awesome but anyways now the konoha 12 is either 20 or 21.

oh and i dont own naruto if i did well sasuke would be in love with sakura and there would already be naruhina!

sasuke: noooooo! i hate her!

~i throw a tomato at sasuke~

sauke: ~sasuke wipes the tomato off his face then onto his finger then licks it~mmmmmm... its finger lick-en good. ~sasuke smiles~

OH GOD MY EYES THEY BURN!


	2. Chapter 2 The Mall and The Meeting

Sakura and hinata were walking to the flower shop to pick up ino. as they grow nearer and nearer ( a/n i hope that's how it spelled) hinata started to feel very uncomfortable. she tried to brush it off but it sill kept coming back. she felt like something... someone... was watching her.

"hey sakura-chan?"hinata started

"yea?" sakura questioned

" do you feel like your being watched?" hinata said uncomfortably

"so you feel it to huh?" sakura said starting a whisper.

"yep"

"on three,ok"sakura said still in a whisper

hinata started counting down with her fingers. 3... 2... 1...

hinata and sakura both jumped around to only find what looked like ino ready to attack them in suprize. at this hinata and sakura started to laugh, not just laughing but rolling on the ground while doing so.

"ha ha hah..i-ino ha...ah-aha" sakura managed to say inos name.

"wha.. what is it"

"ha ha ino-chan you should have seen it!"

"seen what hinata" ino said embarrassed

"your your face!aha-aha" sakura finished for hinata

hinata and sakura continued to giggle. once ino had been cought trying to prank hinata and sakura her face had puckered up, her eyes whide with one eye twitching, hands in the air,and her eyebrows shot into the air. (kinda like this but without the eye brows. .. () () )  
x

" shu-shut up forehead!"ino taunted

"WHO YOU TALKEN' 'BOUT FOREHEAD INOPIG!"

"you FOREHEAD!"ino commented

"OH ITS ON NOW INOPIG!" sakura screamed putting all eyes on the group.

at that moment hinata swore she heard somebody scream "CAT FIGHT". now ino and sakura started to pull each others hair. although yes the situation was bad hinata couldn't help but giggle softly. then went in between the two and grabbed them both by the ear.

"ow ow owowowo!" sakura and ino screamed

hinata gave the staring people some glares and started her way to the mall. once they got there she then let the two girls ears go and then heard two sighs of relief then said " sorry sakura-chan, ino-chan but if you didn't stop the mall probably would have closed knowing how long you to can keep a fight going!"

at that sakura and ino smiled sheepishly.

"ok lets go!" the all screamed entering the mall.

3 hours later

" wow guys that didn't seem to long almost... like someone was to lazy to add in details over our shopping spree" hinata stated ino and sakura both nodded there heads at the statement.

" oh, hey hinata you will never guess who i saw today!" sakura said

"who?"hinata asked

"nar-"sakura didn't get to finish because she heard a musical tone coming from hinatas direction.

"sorry sakura-chan but i need to take this call"hinata said.

hinata walked off.

moments later

"sorry sakura-chan ino-chan i have to go meet with someone that has returned to konoha."hinata said with a sad tone.  
"its okay ill tell you later!"sakura said then quietly mumbled "if you don't find out yourself".

"well see ya later"ino and sakura said shoo-ing there friend off.

Hokage office

"some hokage this is, not even in her office!"said a shaggy blond haired blue eyed ninja.

" calm down already naruto" said kakashi

"we have been here 45 minutes why should i be calm, another 15 minutes and shell be even later than you have been"

"he-hey i had important ninja buisness to do!" kakashi yelled back.

"yea sensei sense your pervy icha icha paradise book is so important!"naruto screamed sarcastically at kakashi

kakashi was about to counter attack then faced the door that was being opened.  
"please excuse my lateness" said a girl about narutos age with two long pony tails with her hair down in the back with black hair (i got lazy so just imagine hatsune miku with black hair with her hair down in the back)

once naruto heard the girl talk his head shot from facing kakashi to were she was and was amazed by the girl and couldn't stop looking into her beautiful pale lavenderish eyes... he had not expected to see a hokage that looked like this! oh no no he had expected someone that was like baa-chan (tsunade) but this never expected this!

the hokage looked up from the papers in her arms and said

"kakashi and... naruto welcome back to konoha"

'wait how'd she now my name?' naruto thought. 'wait is, is that, no it couldn't be, but her eyes, it must be!'

"hinata...!"

* * *

**sorry i don't have the expression for naruto on thee story for when naruto sees hinata unlike how i put inos expression so ill add a link to see the picture on my page. ill also probably a link for hatsune miku on there as well! also i suck at spelling please no comments about it!**

**me: ~looks over at gaara~**

**gaara:?**

**me: ~grins evil like~**

**gaara: oh crap!**

**me: gaara do the disclaimer or ill give you to the 1st reviewer**

**gaara: ~mumbles i hate you~ songstress of love doesn't own naruto or its characters!**

**me: good boy heres a cookie!**

**gaara: yay! cookies :)**

**me:thank you all who have reviewed, favorited,and put this story in alerts!**


	3. Chapter 3: WTF OO

Heeeyyy everybody! Oooh i think i just got death glares... anyways sorry for not updating i just kinda couldnt get my imagenation to resume its crazyness i blame lack of sleep. So please put you guns down and enjoy the chapter!:)

Chapter 3 WTF O.O

"Unless im Neji with black hair and a sex change, yea its me Naruto" Hinata said with a giggle.

"You? Your the new Hokage?"Naruto said still in shock.

"I know its suprizing huh? I never would have thought i would be Hokage one day." Hinata stated.

'I never thought that Hinata of all people would become Hokage'. Naruto stated to observe the peron talking to him and Kakashi.' Wait something is diffrent about Hinata'.Naruto kept poundring'she has stoped stuttering and also her face isnt red anymore and she hasnt fainted... and... and'. Naruto started to blush at the new sight of Hinata. Studying her attire, of her long unziped tan jacket that went to her ankles with a light purple bordoring the sleaves, coller,and the jackets bottem with the red hyuuga symble on the back, with the sam purple at the bottom of her jaket having the designe of swirling flames rising up. Also she was waring a black skirt that was a little more than halfway between her thaighs and knees, with wrap around her legs till it cut just above the knees underneith the skirt. she also wore a light purple sholder vest with a white top behind. on her hands she wore black gloves that had the fingers cut off she also had light purle painted nailes and her shoes she wore the same shoe desighne as befor but with a small heel in the backs. Finally, last but not least she had her signature style of having her forhead protecter around her neck with black cloth. ' shes shes changed' Naruto continued his thought blushing lightly.

"Naruto"

Oh she was a beauty her skin a buetiful milky color and was so smooth. No blemishes in sight. Her eyes were so captivating with there strang color and her eyelashes natrulay full and dark. Her lips were full and soft looking (Eeewww Naruto is thinking about Hinatas lips.. ohh mabye he wants to kiss her :3 *starts to sing kiss over and over with a random melodey while doing the hula*) and she-

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

Step,step,step

BAMM!

"kakashi what was that for?" Naruto yelled after being hit in the head with Kakashis Icha Icha Peradise book.

"Well i wouldnt have to do that if you would have been listening Naruto" Kakashi said cooly with a hint of anger.

"Psshh.. I-I was listening the whole time!" Naruto protested.

"Right..." Kakashi and Hinata said sarcasticly in union.  
"Uhhh well what was that last thing again heh heh"

"Well i was saying that its good that you two came back because the celebration me becoming Hokage is tomarrow and after the celebration/festavil is over the Konoha 12 and ther old team leaders are going to have a dinner party together." Hinata said excited "Sounds like fun!" Naruto cheered

sorry its kinda short "^_^ Also the chapter title relates to nothing... i just realy wanted to use that title :D anyways i dont own Naruto or its characters i only own the new looks and storyline, but believe me one day after i become a secrent agent ninja spy and take over the world I WILL!  
Me: Im so imaginificant! Sasuke: WTF? What dose that mean?  
Me: It means i gotta awsome-crazy-original imagenation.  
Sasuke: ...

Me: I know your jelouse.

Sasuke: Yea, because your so cool...

Me: HOLY SWEET TEA! EVERYBODY RUN SASUKE GAVE SOMEONE AN ACCTUAL COMPLEMENT! THE WORLED IS COMMING TO AN END!* runs away*

Sasuke: i was being sarcastic idiot.

Me: * stops running because she ran into an ocean... so she started to swim away*

Sasuke: ...


	4. Chapter 4 For now or Forever

I am sorry to say I am stoping my stories. I have had to many flamers and it hurts to see nobody likes my stories. This may be permanent... so goodbye for now or forever. all i wanted to do was share my stories but i guess i will never be good enough for anything. It hurts very much to say goodbye but i need to because my feelinngs are being hurt. Some people have called me names which is still cyberbulling. Thankyou my supporters im very happy to know some people enjoy my story. im actuly crying my eyes out right now i dont want to let go but i have to... so... goodbye. ;-; 


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! Its me! Im back! Lets all scream and do the chicken dance! Anyways sorry for before about the whole threaten thing. I just got frustraited over a misunderstanding. I thought I edited my stories but apperently I had to do more than edit and save what i still new at this so im sorry for the whorableness that is me. ALso about the last chapter i was just trying to describe Hinatas new look. P.S Naruto looks like Minto but without the jacket and naruto has an orange undershirt unlike mintos black one. Anywho enjoy.

"MMMmmmm... ramen."

Naruto was currently swimming in a huge bowl of ramen. Not just any ramen Ichiraku ramen, 'the good stuff'.

"Itadakimasu!"

*Nom nom nom*  
*Slurp*

*Nom nom*  
*Sluuurrppp*

"..."  
" Wha?"

" Hmmm?"

" WHOS THERE!"

Suddenly naruto heard more movement, and a slight moan. Then he saw... he saw...

" OH... MY... GOSH...!"

" IT'S... IT'S... A GAINT CHOJI!"

Naruto began to swim for his life. Trying to get away from the fa "..." erm... i mean chubby gaint Choji. Naruto was scream at the top of his lungs and was almost when he heard a sertan gaints stumach groumble.

" Uuggg im hungry" said the gaint.

Naruto paused for a second to see how far the edge was when he soon started to feel a steep tilt making him move closer to his starting point. Naruto then saw that Choji was chugging down the ramen.

" Oh crap."

Naruto was about to be swallowed when...

*BAM!*

Naruto had hit his floor face first. He then got up and examend his surroundings. He was in his old room.

" When did i get here?"

He then rembered."Oh.."

FLASH BACK!

" Well Naruto it must have been a long journy you probably should get some rest. Ill send you an inventation later to your house. So you and Kakashi ma leave now if you wish. The village hasnt changed much but im sure you want to see your old freinds." Hinata then left after there conversation.

"well Naruto ill see you later then." Kakashi then dissapered in a cloud of smoke.

" Show off." Naruto mumbled then ran through the villige to his apartment.

Flash back over

SO how was it? well u know the drill comment, subscribe. Ok so yes i updated this on a school night, but i love you guys so much i take my timeout for you even when im getting my education.

P. Haters please. 


End file.
